


Sin pecado concebida

by Neshii



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sostenerse de esa luz era condena. Una condena para ambos.»</p><p>Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria “SouRin Movie” y está basada en la película: El crimen del padre Amaro, cuyos derechos de autor pertenecen a Alameda Films.<br/>Los personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin pecado concebida

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, debí de haber entregado este fic hace un mes (¡Zaz!). Y como no tengo cara por la vergüenza de mi desfachatez, dejo el fic y corro xD  
> En serio, mil disculpas a las organizadoras y a todas las chicas que también participaron por comprometerme a algo y no cumplir. Lo lamento.

—Ave María Purísima.

—Sin pecado concebida. Bendígame, padre, porque he pecado. Hace una semana de mi última confesión y he vuelto a tener el mismo sueño… —dijo agachando la cabeza.

Dentro del pequeño cubículo de madera la voz serena y varonil se escuchaba como un susurro, un secreto que no debía ser contado. El sacerdote suspiró con sutileza y bajó la cabeza sin saber realmente qué decir; el chico que se estaba confesando ante él y la mirada de Dios se arrodillaba con frecuencia a su lado y confesaba uno tras otro sus pecados con la misma voz tranquila de hacía un momento. Pecados simples, nada que una sucesión de repetidas oraciones y un arrepentimiento sincero no pudieran perdonar. En sí el joven era una buena persona, recta y amable; el sacerdote estaba seguro que en la hora de la venida del Señor, iría al Paraíso a descansar en las tierras de leche y miel; estaba casi seguro de ello. Pero en las últimas semanas, con voz trémula y pudiéndoselo imaginar ruborizado, el sacerdote escuchaba confesar el pecado que ni todos los Padre Nuestros o Ave Marías lo habían hecho recapacitar.

—Me besaba, padre, podía tocarlo y usted me tocaba; podía acariciarlo y usted… —calló.

El sacerdote trató de mantener la compostura, pocas veces ese chico había sido tan detallado; no pudo evitar sentir la cara caliente y la garganta seca. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en su profesión había escuchado los pecados de las personas con prudencia, sin juzgar, y los absolvía en nombre de Dios; escuchó cientos de confesiones relacionadas al sexo, unas más escandalosas que otras. Su postura ante esas situaciones siempre le había traído problemas con sus colegas en el seminario: pensaba que el sexo era una necesidad básica para las personas, un deseo que muchas veces era imposible de suprimir, y en la mayoría de las veces no existía razón para hacerlo; en sí el sexo era algo normal y como tal los deseos sexuales se desbordaban en sueños, fantasías, fetiches o actos que, mientras no afectaran a los demás, podían ser aceptados por su religión. Por eso la primera vez que escuchó a ese chico hablarle de las fantasías que tenía juntos, no se escandalizó ni lo regañó, simplemente le aconsejó que no se estancara en sueños imposibles e hiciera su vida en aras de ayudar a los demás.

Sin embargo el chico regresaba cada semana con el mismo pecado, el mismo sueño.

—Rin —habló. El joven alzó la cabeza, parecía asustado—. No podemos seguir así.

Rin observó la silueta del sacerdote junto a la prudencia de alguien maduro, el porte orgulloso y la paz que la fe ciega brinda. Durante un largo rato se mantuvo en silencio.

—No soy tonto, sé que no puedo seguir con esto, pero cada que cierro los ojos es su imagen la que aparece frente a mí.

—Estás confundido. No soy yo lo que deseas sino el amparo y el sostén que te brindo como sacerdote…

—Sabes que no es así, Sousuke —interrumpió y a ambos les supo tan dulce escuchar el nombre de pila como la miel con leche.

—Desiste sobre esto. Ve a casa y concéntrate en seguir con tu vida —fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó. Hizo la seña de la Santa cruz y recitó la oración de despedida.

Sin esperar a que Rin replicara, el sacerdote salió del confesionario.

«»«»

«Amén.»

Bajó la hostia convertida en la representación de la carne del Señor. Los cánticos de fondo alababan al Todopoderoso, notas armónicas de fe y devoción. Las personas congregadas poco a poco se acercaron e hicieron fila para comer un trozo de la eucaristía y recibir las bendiciones en donde encontraban la calma que tanto necesitan, la seguridad que muchas veces flaquea y sobre todo la protección bajo la mirada del Señor. Eran rostros conocidos llenos de paz y tranquilidad contagiosa. El sacerdote se dispuso a ofrecer la carne y sangre con la misma expresión serena de siempre.

No pudo evitar tensar la expresión al ver a Rin frente a él. Ya era algo común ese pequeño momento de duda al no saber cómo reaccionar ¿Qué comportamiento era el mejor ante alguien que te convierte en su pecado y a la vez engrandece la tentación que late en lo más hondo del alma? Rin era un buen hombre, no había razón para despreciarlo; si algo había entendido al dedicar su vida y futuro al Señor era saber respetar toda vida. Sabía que Rin era consciente del significado de sus pensamientos, los entendía y en la medida de lo posible trataba de controlarlos; el sacerdote estaba seguro de ello por los sonrojos y las miradas que evitaban encararlo directamente, en esos actos podía sentir su arrepentimiento, en su voz casi dubitativa cada que lo llamaba «padre» encontraba la culpa y vergüenza que sentía al pensar en ellos dos juntos; y aún así seguía teniendo el mismo sueño, el deseo de poder estar juntos, a la vez que eso mismo se convertía en su propio castigo. ¿Cómo enfadarse con alguien así? Imposible despreciarlo, al contrario, sentía una inmensa tentación de protegerlo, guiarlo para salir del yerro en el que él mismo se ahogaba.  
Pero el sacerdote siempre dudaba durante un instante, un segundo. Dudaba de poder comprender hasta qué punto era incorrecto ser la fuente de tentación de un pecador que anhelaba ser perdonado.

El sacerdote cogió la hostia empapada en vino y la acercó a los labios de Rin. Soltó el aire al sentir que sus dedos eran rozados por la lengua del pecador. Tan caliente, húmeda, tentadora. El sacerdote no pudo quitar la vista del rubor que cubría todo el rostro de Rin como un magnetismo que se aferraba a sus ojos y lo hacía desear poder acariciarle la mejilla para sentir hasta que punto ese rubor podía quemarle la palma de la mano. Fue tan sólo un instante extra, un momento que les supo a eternidad donde la eucaristía se convirtió en el medio para acercarlos, la carne del Señor el Paraíso divino y la sangre el veneno que los condenaba.

¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían soportar la existencia de lo divinamente incorrecto? Sousuke se permitió delinear un par de milímetros los labios de Rin antes de alejarse; en su afán de protegerlo el deseo de poder conocerlo se incrementaba. Rin era un ideal, una satisfacción para su fe, era el orgullo de la misión a la cual se encomendó. Y era tentador, cautivaba y lo dejaba fascinado con pequeños detalles de su ser: los sonrojos, la duda en la voz, la honestidad en su actitud y la pureza en su mirada. Rin podía ser un tormento, la pena tentadora de un Edén en el infierno.

¿Importaba rezar palabras vacías cuando su corazón estaba en otra parte? Su fe no mermaba, el sacerdote tenía en claro el camino a seguir en la vida de arrepentimiento en la que centró sus votos; la promesa ante su Señor de adorarlo y seguirlo no estaba en juego, lo amaba a Él y se sentía correspondido de la misma forma. En los actos de buena voluntad que presenciaba podía sentir el calor de su Señor, las sonrisas de los niños, castas y honestas, representaban el amor del divino Creador, así como la fe ciega de los feligreses era la fuerza inmaculada que los bendecía y les otorgaba la paz eterna. El sacerdote no dudaba de ello. Su fe se encontraba intacta. Pero Rin poco a poco se convertía en un camino a seguir, un sendero tortuoso que lo llamaba como el canto de las sirenas a los marineros perdidos. Era un descubrimiento, una nueva luz. Era dolor y gestos amables. Era encanto y condenación. Una travesía en la cual necesitaba valor y fuerza para poder conquistarla. Rin podía ser un «nuevo todo», un principio y un fin, el alfa y el omega de su vida, más no de su fe.

Y Rin quiso llorar al ver la expresión miserable en Sousuke. Bajo la cabeza y se alejó. La eucaristía le supo a amargo veneno mientras se deshacía en su boca. Caminó el largo pasillo hasta la entrada coronada con dos enormes puertas de roble; conforme llegaba alzó la mirada, parecía como si el peso de esas cuatro paredes quisiera doblegarlo, mermar su fuerza para poder llevarlo al camino del remordimiento y la redención. Rin no supo qué era, tal vez sugestión o un juego vil de su mente, sintió la candidez divina que lo abrazaba en un intento de protegerlo. Protección que se sacudió en un suspiro y que le hizo encontrar su propia fortaleza, tal vez no divina, pero igual de pura e inmaculada. Al salir y sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel aceptó el juramento de amor y dolor en su propia vida.

Se giró un instante para observar dentro de la iglesia, no pudo visualizar nada, el sol lo deslumbró o se le fue negada la entrada. Sonrió con desgano. Ya no le era de importancia.

»«»«

Escuchó sus propios pasos retumbar en un eco agónico de perpetua soledad. Vacío era como se encontraba, dentro de sí y a su alrededor. Mientras apagaba los cirios para dar punto final a ese día observó los ventanales. Exhaló. Los vitrales le regresaban una gama de colores opacos y figuras superfluas. ¿Fue una semana? Tal vez dos. Irónicamente el silencio fue un murmullo que no le daba descanso; rezaba y se encomendaba a su dios para reencontrar la paz que le fue arrebatada. ¡Cuán extraños eran los caminos del Señor! Siempre claudicó para que Rin pudiera regresar el camino «correcto»; era uno de sus mayores deseos, tan inocente como egoísta. Ahora que parecía sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, el silencio lo atormentaba mucho más que las palabras viciosas y tentadoras de Rin. No existían confesiones ni sonrojos o su voz con un todo vacilante. Tampoco existía la pureza de sus ojos ni la honestidad en su sonrisa. Se había quedado vacío entre cuatro paredes de fe inquebrantable. 

Lo escuchó entrar, la misma casa del Señor lo anunciaba. Se quedó en silencio ante el estúpido arrebato de irritación que sintió al verlo.

—Padre. —El sacerdote estrechó la mirada. Fue un momento de vacilación en la que odió ser llamado de esa manera—. Vengo a confesarme.

—Ya es noche para eso, ven mañana —lo despidió. La llama de un cirio más murió entre lo desconocido que oculta una noche.

—Por favor… —suplicó.

El sacerdote cerró los ojos, ¿qué pecado tan grande cometió para hablar de esa forma? Miedo y desdicha era lo único que salió de sus labios. Le dio la espalda. Otra llama se extinguió.

—Ave María Purísima…

—Sin pecado concebida. Padre… le amo.

 

Palabras que retumbaron dentro de paredes santísimas. Una voz que fue pronunciada inmisericorde. Un eco que se convirtió en fe. La calidez pereció.

—No debes…

—No puedo evitarlo —lo interrumpió. Temblaba por dentro, se mantenía de pie y su mente dudaba—. Padre…

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —gritó. 

Rin se sobresaltó; el miedo le hizo una bola en el pecho que le secaba hasta los pulmones al respirar.

El sacerdote quiso disculparse, pero las palabras le escocían en la garganta. Vacío por dentro y por fuera, con una impetuosa fe que lo atormentaba. Dolía sentir el calido sentimiento de Rin llenarlo poco a poco, apretujando su fe hacia un rincón, presionando, extinguiendo, colmando, destruyéndolo; gritando una y otra vez el murmullo lastimero de una esperanza perdida. Perdido él, perdida su fe, encontrando la luz de Rin.

Sostenerse de esa luz era condena. Una condena para ambos.

El peso de sentir el agarre en su sotana fue una dulce culpa, una tentación cruel y deliciosa. Si lo abrazaba ¿los estaba condenando al infierno, a un Paraíso terrenal o a la terrible soledad de un mundo vacío?

—Entonces dejaré de llamarte Padre.

Se giró para enfrentarlo. Con la cabeza abajo el sacerdote no pudo verle el rostro a Rin a excepción del sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Sousuke se acercó y alzó las manos, sujetó la cabeza de Rin entre ellas y reposó sus labios en la coronilla. Aspiró el aroma a pecado y besó la tentación de una eternidad en el infierno.

—Quiero abrazarte, deseo besarte y poder yacer contigo. No me importa si con ello mi cuerpo se reduce a cenizas en el fuego del infierno. —Una exhalación salió de los labios de Rin, intentó levantar el rostro, pero Sousuke se lo impidió afianzando el agarre— Pero jamás podría negarte la entrada al Paraíso, es algo que nunca me perdonaría. Eres una maravillosa persona, Rin, la eternidad que mereces no es conmigo.

La eternidad les supo amarga.

—¡Deja de creer que me estás protegiendo! No lo necesito —estalló soltándose, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. Antes me dijiste que no te amo a ti sino a lo que representas. ¿Crees que soy tan miserable para verte sólo como un consuelo? Eres un apoyo, pero no como un sacerdote bajo la palabra de Dios, tranquilizas mi alma por ser tú… —el silencio se prolongó entre los dos. Rin se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo antes de continuar—: No soy tonto, Sousuke, soy capaz de diferenciar entre el sacerdote y la persona que eres. ¡Amo a la segunda! ¡Te amo a ti! —cogió la mano de Sousuke y la puso sobre su pecho: el latido de su corazón era tan fuerte y acelerado que ambos lo sintieron— Si te amara por quién representas ¿crees que latiría tan rápido cada que me tocas o que me miras?

«¿Y tú, Sousuke? Dices que no te importa terminar hecho cenizas en el infierno de este pecado, ¿es por qué soy yo o porqué represento algo que no puedes tener?

La respiración de Sousuke era pesada. Podría pasar toda su vida y la eternidad de su alma encontrando razones por las cuales Rin se convertía en una tentación divina, la prueba máxima que su Dios le mandaba para conocer la magnitud de su fe. Cruel y despiadado era el resultado de esa prueba al alejarse. Pero ambos sabían que los sentimientos, las palabras, la desesperación eran promesas rotas de una fe perdida.

—Eres el miedo de saber que te has convertido en mi todo, la razón de mí ser, y sin ti, yo dejaría de existir —confesó, no como el sacerdote devoto a su Dios, si no como Yamazaki Sousuke.

Porque Rin no necesitaba la protección de un sacerdote o de una fuerza divina; lo sintió la última vez que salió por la pesada puerta de madera. Porque la fe de Rin representaba el sentimiento que lo unía a Sousuke; una fe vulnerable, fácil de agrietar, en un segundo ser la fortaleza perfecta y al siguiente desmoronarse entre los dedos como sal. Decirlo en voz alta, escucharlo dolía.

Dolía.

—Yo también tengo miedo, Sousuke. Pero me aterra más no tenerte.

Rin tragó saliva en el momento en que Sousuke dejó de mirarlo. Podía percibir la desesperante confusión que, en una batalla encarnizada, le torturaba el alma. Dio un paso al frente, se acercó lo suficiente para poder sujetarlo de la estola.

—Sousuke, ¿me amas?

Divinas palabras en aterciopelada voz.

—Sí —dijo sin poder mirarlo. Alzó la cabeza al enorme crucifijo que, imponente, relucía destellos de anaranjada luz entre la oscuridad de una noche anónima. Bajó la cabeza, el terrible tormento de su Dios hijo convertido en carne terrenal era menos doloroso que la mirada de Rin—. Te amo.

Una dulce sonrisa, un suave beso, y la llama de los cirios se apagaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que al final no se parece en nada a la película xD Pero no quería que Rin abortara :v y aun no estoy lista para escribir un lemon de ellos dos u.u  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
